Crossroads
by The Ninja Sheep
Summary: Aimeé, Eva. Two new trainees in Athena's Sanctuary will have their perspective on how living among powerfull men and a Godess is not as weird as it sounds.
1. From Finland with Love

**CROSSROADS**

Capítulo 1: De Finlandia con amor.

Una vuelta, otra vuelta más. Otra noche que pasaba en vela gracias al calor, y el problema parecía no estar de solucionarse, ni por mí ni por obra y gracia de la Divina providencia. Lancé la delgada sábana que me cubría muy lejos, y me senté junto a la ventana, esperando que la brisa nocturna me refrescara.

Mi cabello estaba completamente húmedo, mi cara brillaba por el sudor y mi malhumor aumentaba a medida que seguía sin poder dormir por el calor.

Harta, me acerqué al cuarto de aseo y me mojé la cara, tomé un poco de agua y miré la pálida figura que brevemente se reflejaba en el espejo. Cuando el sol despuntara en el horizonte, mis ojeras serían enormes y no había manera de ocultarlas.

Hitto vieköön!

Resignada, salí hasta la entrada del templo de Tauro. El silencio de los pasillos era abrumador, y no podía evitar estremecerme ante la inmensa quietud del Santuario en general. Suspiré, no había manera de que esto fuera más aterrador que el silencio del convento en el que me educaron, prefería soportar noches en vela a causa del calor, aunque amara mi tierra gélida e indomable.

Me abracé las rodillas, pensativa. No me gustaba esa sensación de total abandono y soledad que me había perseguido toda la vida, pero que se hacía más evidente están en el Santuario. Al menos en el convento todas eran mujeres, y de alguna manera nos entendíamos la una a la otra, pero aquí…

El primer día que llegué, me recibió el gran Coliseo, un lugar hermoso e imponente, pero en donde no había tiempo de pestañear cuando ya alguien se te había lanzado encima. Aldebarán me había enviado a buscar a Marín de Águila para calentar un poco antes de trabajar en forma con él. En mi despiste, me topé en cambio con Shaina de Ofiuco. Bueno, la situación completa fue que la pisé muy fuerte sin darme cuenta, y de nada valieron las excusas, en menos de 5 segundos la arena estaba vacía y esta mujer se me abalanzó con puños, patadas y aruñazos que esquivé con dificultad.

¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? ¿Cansada tan rápido?

No me busques el lado, maldita bruja. Todavía puedo soportar más.- Sin medir las consecuencias de mis palabras, la reté directamente, y eso todavía me duele de sólo recordarlo.

Y como si lo hubiera pedido se fue sobre mí, y de repente, una luz de colores violeta se formó frente a mí. Puse mis brazos frente a mi rostro, dudaba mucho que mi Ventisca Boreal funcionara contra ese ataque. Perdí el conocimiento de inmediato.

Al abrir los ojos, Aldebarán estaba limpiándome los rasguños que me había dejado Shaina en los brazos. A su lado, una figura familiar observaba en silencio: El Caballero de Crystal.

No entiendo qué le pasa a Shaina, no es la primera vez que la emprende contra una de las aprendices de ésta forma, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacerse, Aldebarán?- Aldebarán pareció meditarlo un rato antes de contestar.

Supongo que aún no está cómoda con al asunto de las máscaras, y éstas pobres no se ayudan, ¿ves? Es como si magnéticamente terminaran peleando con ella.

Gemí cuando mi Maestro apretó un poco más fuerte una herida en mi brazo.

Niña, estás casi traslúcida, no pensé que te golpeara tanto.

Me las va a pagar esa mujer…- Balbucí con dificultad. Aldebarán apretó con fuerza el trapo sobre otra herida. – ¡OUCH!

Te prohíbo, Aimeé, que busques desquitarte. No tiene caso y te meterá en problemas mayores.- Miré a Crystal buscando apoyo, pero él sólo asintió a las palabras de Aldebarán.

Pero Maestro…

Nada, escucha a tu Maestro- interrumpió Crystal ya impaciente – Los problemas de personalidad que tiene Shaina son suyos, tú no debes cargar con eso.

Me crucé de brazos muy molesta. Ellos me dejaron en mi habitación descansando, y se fueron a tratar el asunto de Shaina a otro lugar. Según escuché, no le hacían nada Shaina porque la mayoría no se quejaba, pero yo sí me quejaría con el Patriarca a la menor oportunidad.

Esa noche, desde luego, tampoco pude dormir. El calor hacía más insoportable el dolor de las heridas y lo poco que aprendí en Rusia con Crystal, era no morir en el primer entrenamiento. Después de todo, mi elemento no era el agua, ni el hielo y no se me había enseñado nada como eso. Al día siguiente, me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con sueño, MUCHO sueño. Eso no fue impedimento para que Aldebarán decidiera que debía entrenar fuertemente ese día. Según él, el mejor entrenamiento era el que se hacía en la mañana, y así, nos dispusimos a hacer varias series de flexiones, sentadillas, trotes por varios lugares del Santuario, todo eso antes de que el sol griego saliera de su escondite y decidiera tostarme la cara sin piedad.

Luego, emprendimos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero yo no era rival para mi maestro, me sentía desfallecer y ya comenzaba a ver una bruma color beige frente a mí, en lugar del árido paisaje griego. Dolorida y somnolienta, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar, hasta que Alde se aburrió de mi constante quejadera y me mandó a reposar. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde: sin desayuno, sin ducharme y llena de moretones en los brazos, terminó mi jornada de entrenamiento.

Me duché con agua helada, me mimé todo lo que pude pero me dolían los rasguños; maldita Shaina, mil veces maldita, me las iba a pagar. Las mejillas y los brazos me ardían, el calor, definitivamente, no era lo mío.

…

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían intempestivamente sobre el suelo y las copas de los árboles en el bosque. Pronto bajaría la temperatura, y empezaría la diversión para los demás seres vivientes de la Suomen tasavalta.

Muévete niña que no tenemos todo el día…- replicó una voz femenina con impaciencia- ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí? ¿Piensas que puedes regresar sola al convento?

¡No, espéreme!- gritaba una vocecilla mientras corría tras la alta figura que la había traído.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque, la visibilidad disminuía proporcionalmente con la nieve que caía. El lugar empezó a hacerse más y más grande a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, los árboles ocultaban el cielo, las lámparas de camino habían desaparecido, y la figura que la guiaba también… Ahora estaba la pequeña sola, ofrecida en sacrificio a cualquiera de los dioses nórdicos que la aceptara, o bien, como carnada para cualquier animal hambriento que necesitara reservas para el invierno.

Hermana, ¿Dónde está?

Silencio.

Por favor, ¡no me deje!

El silencio se vio roto por sonidos extraños, a sus espaldas.

Lentamente, una figura empezó a mostrarse en el horizonte, y a medida que se acercaba, se hacía más y más grande, enorme. Unos cuernos poderosos, capaces de hacerla pedazos en dos segundos, y unos ojos grandes, aterradores.

Miedo.

Después de eso, el lugar empezó a subir la temperatura descomunal, desproporcionada, inexplicablemente. La nieve fue reemplazada por rocas expulsando vapor por todos lados, a todas las direcciones, y finalmente, lo vio, mientras éste absorbía su energía vital casi por completo, perdiendo la conciencia…

Despertó llorando en medio de la noche. Era invierno y el sol no saldría hasta dentro de tres meses. Miró a su alrededor, en el reloj marcaban las cuatro de la mañana, todavía tenía una hora antes de que la siempre amable Tarja llegara a despertarla y empezara otro nuevo día en el convento.

La pequeña Aimeé se aferró a su osito de peluche, dio una vuelta en la cama, se tapó con la manta.

Cuando por fin amaneció, una mano gentil le acariciaba los cabellos.

Despierta, Aimeé.

¿Tarja?- La aludida sonrió levemente. - ¡Tarjaaaa!- De un brinco, la pequeña sujetó por el cuello a la novicia que sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo de vuelta.

¿Qué pasó, pequeñita?

Ese sueño otra vez…- Tarja la abrazó más fuerte. La niña tenía un sueño recurrente, en el que se perdía en el bosque y un ser con cuernos la perseguía para llevársela lejos. Suponiendo que se trataba de una sugestión, inculcada en la niña por su anterior tutora, Tarja trataba de animarla y hacerla olvidar ese terrible sueño que la perseguía.

…

Me desperté lanzando un grito desesperado. Los sueños de mi infancia me estaban persiguiendo una vez más. Miré junto a mí y logré distinguir la enorme figura que se acercaba hacia a mí rápidamente, volví a gritar pidiendo misericordia, hasta que la voz de Aldebarán llegó a mis oídos y le brinqué a los hombros buscando protección.

No podía más, necesitaba sentirme protegida nuevamente y Tarja ya no estaba junto a mí.

Unas horas más tarde, en la cocina de Tauro.

Niña, controla esas ansiedades que te vas a engordar- Decía un preocupado Aldebarán mientras yo comía como cosaco. Tengo que admitir que era una persona muy ansiosa y que, al no poder aguantar más mis delirios de persecución, me refugiaba en la comida.

Ese argumento no me sirve…- repliqué, llevándome una tortilla a la boca. – Además, dudo mucho que pueda engordar con el régimen de entrenamientos en el que me tienes.

Aldebarán refunfuñó para sí mientras tomaba un tazón lleno de granola y se sentaba junto a mí. Ver para creer.

Estoy en ayuno… esa es otra forma de entrenar.

Pareces un pajarito y eso parece alpiste- Solté la carcajada y el plato a tiempo, antes de salir corriendo por mi vida. Aldebarán se levantó en un dos por tres y comenzó a perseguirme juguetonamente.

Muy bien, ahora que estás repuesta, empecemos a entrenar.

…

Llegamos al Coliseo a tiempo para ver cómo dos aprendices nuevas comenzaban una batalla, aunque por las caras de los espectadores, casi todos Caballeros de Plata, el asunto no estaba siendo tan interesante; pero a mí sí me entretenía, así tenía tiempo de pillar algún truco, movimiento o pirueta que luego Aldebarán pudiera enseñarme.

Ese día no llevaba su Armadura y no se veía tan enorme, sus ropas claras hacían contraste con su piel tostada por el sol. Según me había dicho, era de un país llamado Brasil, y al que sólo reconocía por el nombre y del que tenía cero referencias geográficas.

Un par de dedos chasquearon frente a mí, seguí a Aldebarán hasta la arena en donde nos convertimos de inmediato en el centro de atención.

Muy bien, Aimeé. La idea de que empecemos primero con tu entrenamiento físico, es preparar a tu cuerpo para que sea inundado por el Cosmo. – Asentí, ya habíamos tenido ésta charla cuando llegué de Finlandia con Crystal, querían que estuviera lo suficientemente en forma para poder soportar la descarga de Cosmo, ya que, según el Patriarca, mi energía estaba llena de fuerza descontrolada, como le había pasado a mi Maestro.

Sí, Maestro, prepárese- Aldebarán esbozo una leve sonrisa, orgulloso de mi despliegue de confianza, y me atacó.

Decir que me sentí en una corrida de toros no es un recurso estilístico, el Toro Dorado embistió con todo su poder en cada golpe. Primero, buscó desestabilizare apuntando a mis pies y brazos, aprovechando su enorme estatura. Luego, cuando logré escaparme un par de veces, comenzó a atacarme con una versión pequeña del Great Horn.

Tuve que lanzarme al suelo varias veces, rodar por mi vida antes de que me alcanzara, hasta que me sentí arrinconada. En el Coliseo se escuchaban los murmullos de los demás aprendices, sonreí para mis adentros pensando que, al menos, daría un buen espectáculo, porque si había algo que sabía desde el principio, es que de éste entrenamiento sólo saldría ganador mi Maestro.

Junté mis brazos frente a mi cuerpo y en oración, comencé a concentrar lo poco de Cosmos que podía manejar. Un hilillo azul rodeó mis manos antes de extenderlos de golpe y lanzar mi ataque.

¡Ventisca Boreal!- Una corriente de energía salió disparada hacia mi Maestro, y yo me quedé como sonámbula, sin poder moverme. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció de golpe, y de repente, mi cuerpo perdió el control del hilito de Cosmo que tenía en mis manos. Sentí un golpe en el cuello antes de desmayarme.

…

Lo escuchaba todo, TODO. Pero no podía abrir los ojos no moverme.

Mi Maestro y Crystal discutían con alguien cuya voz no reconocía, y que sonaba muy molesto. Hablaban de la necedad que significaba que yo tuviera un ataque con aires fríos.

Maestro, perdóneme contrariarle, pero la chica también es de las tierras heladas. Aunque su elemento y su misión están guiados por otra estrella, esa parte del Cosmo también hacen parte de ella.- Crystal trataba de convencer al otro hombre que estaba con ellos en el cuarto.

Lo que me sorprende es que haya sido capaz de hacer tal despliego de viento frío de golpe.- Replicó Aldebarán en tono despreocupado.

No te sorprendas, porque si no controla rápido ese poder, podría hasta matarse.

Lo sé, Maestro, pero eso no va a pasar.

No estés tan seguro. Si fuera el caso, ésta chica ya se hubiera repuesto, pero en cambio, está consciente pero incapaz de moverse, como si se hubiese congelado ella misma.

Me quedé… ejem, fría, ¿estaba congelada por mi propio poder? ¿Era eso posible? Yo, que crecí en los hielos eternos, que soportaba el frío con dignidad, yo, ¿congelada? Y mientras tanto, estos tipos discutían que hacer conmigo en lugar de meterme en un montón de mantas y hasta en una chimenea, pero no, ellos decidieron que era mejor buscar quién tenía la razón.

Una mano tomó mi muñeca y medió mi pulso, luego, sentí una descarga fría que me recorrió las venas, y luego de eso, respirar se me hizo más sencillo.

He detenido el proceso de riego del frío… pero deben mantenerla vigilada, Aldebarán.

Está bien Camus, te agradezco la atención a mi alumna, cuidaremos de ella con esmero, no te preocupes.

Pero, ¿y por qué no podía yo manejar el hielo también? Luego lo descubriría, primero tenía que reponerme para poder abrir los ojos completamente. El esfuerzo de seguirles la conversación había terminado por agotar mis reservas de energías, así comencé a dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Desperté, luego, con el mismo dolor de cabeza, una manta hasta el cuello y con la vista nublada. Traté de levantarme pero un par de manos gentiles me devolvieron a la cama, no podía ver la figura que tenía enfrente, cerré los ojos y los apreté, buscando enfocar un poco antes de abrirlos de nuevo, pero fue inútil.

Tranquila, descansa un poco más- La voz de una joven, muy dulce, con un acento que no supe encontrar en el mapa, fue la que me mandó a dormir otra vez.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, otra vez, sentí un paño caliente por mi cara. Supongo que estaban tratando de calentarme a las malas, y con ese pensamiento angustioso, me volví a dormir.

**A/N:**

Suomen tasavalta: Finlandia.

Hitto vieköön!: Maldita sea en finés.


	2. Distant Memory

CAPÍTULO 2: Distant Memory

El viento helado había sido siempre una constante en mi vida, aunque pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia detrás de largos muros y jugando poco en la nieve, amaba mi tierra. Finlandia era uno de esos lugares en los que te sentías en el último rincón del mundo, pero con todo a la mano.

En las tardes, cuando las monjas nos dejaban tranquilas para hacer lo que se nos ocurriera, siempre sacaba un par de horas para tocar la nieve desde mi ventana, y hasta llegué a escaparme cuando era más pequeña, a jugar con mi mejor amigo, Villi.

Villi! Villi! Odota minua…- Gritaba mientras le perseguía en el bosque. Ese día me había escapado, de nuevo, luego de una reprimenda que tuve que soportar por causa de otra compañera, y mi castigo había sido soportar varios golpes en la palma con una regla.

Las ropas negras de mi amigo eran lo único que se veía a la distancia. Yo siempre me enredaba en mi vestido cuando salíamos por ahí, lo que me convertía en el conejillo de indias de sus bromas y jugadas, aunque no lo hacía con maldad. Ambos habíamos sido vecinos, hasta que una helada mató a nuestros padres; sobrevivimos sólo porque ellos dejaron de comer y abrigarse para salvarnos a Villi y a mí.

Los años que siguieron, los pasamos escapando de nuestros orfanatos para salir a jugar, hasta que Villi dejó de aparecer de un día para otro, con la excepción de una cajita que dejó en nuestro escondite: un dige en forma de ancla y una hermosa bufanda azul era lo que me había dejado de recuerdo junto a la nota: "Tulen teille, olkaa turvassa.".

Comencé a llorar, hasta que me desperté, mi ojos adaptándose por fin a la luz del día. Pude escuchar la grave voz de mi Maestro y su mano tomar la mía, tratando de que despertara completamente, mientras me ahogaba en llanto.

Villi, tule takaisin, missä olet?- Era lo único que decía, una y otra vez, hasta que la joven que me estaba cuidando me zarandeó suavemente.

Despierta. Aimeé, ¡despierta!- Sentí que me levantaban y me apoyaban la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Abrí los ojos completamente, y me encontré con los enormes ojos castaño de mi Maestro, que me miraban llenos de preocupación, y junto a él, Crystal y una una joven hermosa, de piel blanca, un poco bronceada y un cabello castaño, larguísimo.

Hei.- Atiné a decir, simplemente. Aldebarán me despeinó en un gesto juguetón mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Menudo susto nos metiste, niñita. Eso no se hace- Replicó Crystal, de buen humor, le dediqué una risita. Los ánimos en la habitación se habían calmado con mi despertar, o eso me pareció detectar en el gesto de todos, incluida la chica, de quién no sabía su nombre.

Entré con dificultad al cuarto de baño y cuando me vi reflejada, dejé escapar un grito mudo. Estaba más pálida, delgada y demacrada que nunca. Cuando llegué por primera vez en Grecia, el primer cambio que detecté, fue que mi piel se achicharronaba como camarón dormido en unos pocos minutos de exposición al sol griego, y que mi cabello se secó al instante, pareciendo una maraña de lanas amarillas sin orden. Esta vez, estaba igual, pero mi cabello se caía fácil, mis pómulos estaban más pronunciados y mi piel no estaba tostada, sino traslúcida, podía ver mis venas con claridad.

Trastabillé al mirarme los brazos, parecía un palillo reseco. La chica me agarró antes de que me fuera de nalgas al piso. Su agarre era fuerte, pero amable. Me sentó en la tina de baño, esperando que me compusiera.

¡Estoy horrible!- Chillé, ella sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Es natural que te veas y sientas mal, pero no estás tan grave como pareces. Un poco de sol y comida harán el resto- Replicó ella, despreocupada, mientras echaba agua caliente en la tina.

Gracias, por cierto.

- No hay de qué…

¿Puedo preguntar de dónde saliste?- Ella soltó una carcajada.

- Lo siento, mi nombre es Eva. Soy aprendíz de Albiore de Cefeo, al menos mientras me encuentran un Maestro… y bueno, también me ponen de vestal a ratos, ayudando a los caballeros en cosas como que su alumna se induzca en coma.- ¿En coma? Si sólo habían pasado un par de días…

Pero si sólo llevo un par de días durmiendo…- Ella negó con la cabeza. – Es más complicado. En realidad estabas como en animación suspendida. Camus de Acuario tuvo que venir a tratarte con tu Cosmo, porque te hiciste daño con tu ataque. Tuviste un paro respiratorio, niña.

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Entré en pánico, está bien que no quisiera estar del todo en éste lugar, pero tampoco era como que quisiera morirme. Empecé, de nuevo, a balbucir cosas, hasta que Eva, sin aviso, mi tiró a la tina.

La pobre mujer tuvo que escuchar minutos ininterrumpidos de improperios en finlandés mientras me pasaba el jabón, recibía mi ropa y me echaba algo de aceites aromatizantes al agua. No disimulaba la risa que le causaba verme así, como un pájaro caído en desgracia, mojada y demacrada como estaba.

Me dejó sola mientras me vestía con alguna prenda que disimulara mi delgadez, y oh sorpresa, toda mi ropa era negra y no me ayudaba para nada. Resignada, agarré una de mangas largas y un pantalón ajustado de color café, me amarré mis botas. En las escaleras, me encontré a un Aldebarán muy serio.

¿Segura que estás bien? Puedes descansar más si lo deseas.

No, Maestro, estoy bien, de verdad. Aunque, si puedo seguir descansando, podría tomarte la palabra.

Chiquilla perezosa, ven acá. – Y fue así como llegué a la cocina alzada como un costal de papas, ante la extrañada mirada de Camus de Acuario y Albiore de Cefeo, y las divertidas de Eva y Crystal.

Minutos después de que terminara un delicioso desayuno, con algo de fruta y chocolate caliente, Aldebarán me llevó a un cuarto pequeño, tras nosotros iba Camus de Acuario, que se sentó frente a mí en la pequeña mesa que había como excusa de escritorio. Estaba sin su armadura, por lo que podía ver que era más musculoso de lo que aparentaba, y sí, estaba guapísimo.

Aclarando mi garganta, traté de alejar esos pensamientos. Aldebarán se sentó en una silla detrás de mí.

- Muy bien, Aimeé... explícame cómo es que lanzaste un ataque con aire frío sin recibir entrenamiento...- Camus entró al tema sin anestesia, ya me había explicado mi maestro alguna vez, que él era básicamente, el responsable de todo aquel que lanzara hielos con su Cosmos, y mi asunto debía ponerle los nervios de punta.

- No lo sé, Maìtre. Sólo sentí ésta explosión de Cosmo frío antes de desmayarme.- Miré a Aldebarán que asintió, su cara estaba contraída en una mueca entre seria, aburrida y enojada. Podría jurar que mi maestro era un manojo de nervios en ese momento.

Camus pareció meditar un poco mi respuesta, se recostó en la silla antes de preguntar, - ¿de dónde vienes?

- Finlandia, Maìtre.

- ¿Habías recibido entrenamiento antes?- Negué con la cabeza, no tenía caso mencionar a Crystal porque era evidente que ya había reportado a su maestro que no me había entrenado pàra ser una guerrera de hielo, así que era dar vueltas en círculo a lo mismo. - Tus padres, ¿fueron caballeros o algo parecido?- Negué nuevamente con la cabeza, aunque hubieran sido, yo no tenía forma de saberlo, tenía 6 años cuando murieron.

Tenía dolor de cabeza y muchas preguntas para Aldebarán, pero Camus no parecía querer irse y su presencia era intimidante.

- Muy bien- interrumpió Aldebarán - si no has recibido esa clase de entrenamiento, explícame de dónde sacaste ese ataque, Aimeé. No te tomes ésto a la ligero, casi te matas, ¿Eva te explicó, no?- Asentí, pero me molestó que asumieran que lo estaba tomando con calma, como si el hecho de estar a nada de morir por mi propia mano no fuera suficiente.

Hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme, y a mi mente llegaron un par de imágenes:

Villi y yo estábamos en el bosque jugando, él se había escondido entre los árboles de nuevo para asustarme. Ese día habíamos entrado a una parte del bosque desconocida, pero la confianza de mi amigo me hizo ignorar ese hecho.

En medio de mi andar por el bosque, me encontré un pequeño bebé alce malherido. Llamé a Villi para que me ayudara, el ternero sólo mugía de dolor, por lo que me quité mi bufanda y la até a su pata sangrante. De la nada, su mamá apareció y comenzó a perseguirme, Villi llegó a mi lado y me ordenó seguir corriendo mientras la enorme alce lo alcanzaba. Cuando miré para cerciorarme de que estuviera corriendo tras de mí, un destello de luz me nubló la vista y sólo vi a la alce correr en la dirección apuesta.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de acercarme a Villi, que estaba en el suelo, al parecer lastimado. Cuando agarré su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, una corriente de aire fría subió por mis brazos.

...

Dio un respingo, y conmigo, Aldebarán y Camus que parecían llevar rato hablándome sin éxito.

- Aimeé, responde...

- ¿Eh, el qué?- Camus se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente molesto por mi despiste, se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire antes de repetir.

- ¿Estás segura que nos estás diciendo todo?- Asentí, y les relaté lo que acababa de llegar a mi cabeza, ese recuerdo reprimido, tal vez por miedo a que mi amigo me lastimara, por verme a punto de morir pisoteada por un animal de 700 kilos, algo en esa situación había hecho que mi cabeza la reprimiera, pero estaba de vuelta, y cada día más sentía la necesidad de encontrar a Villi, saber que estaba bien y tener esa sensación de alegría y bienestar de nuevo. No me di cuenta que se me habían aguado los ojos hasta que Alde me puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien?- Asentí, sorprendida mientras me limpiaba la pequeña lagrimilla que me traicionaba. - Bien, déjanos solo entonces, Aimeé, ya hablaremos más tarde tú y yo.

Con una reverencia a ambos Caballeros Dorados, salí de la habitación, Crystal me estaba esperando. Salimos a caminar por ahí y le conté lo que acababa de recordar, me tranquilizó saber que habría alguna explicación, de lo contrario, Camus y Aldebarán no me habrían mandado a andar por ahí. Según Crystal, era probable que me pusieran bajo la tutela de Camus, y eso me movió algo en el pecho, no quería alejarme de Aldebarán.

Muy bien, deja de pensar tanto y mueve esos músculos de nuevo, anda 100 vueltas al Coliseo.- Le mandé una mirada asesina, pero le agradecí el espacio personal que me daba mandándome a correr. Di las 100 vueltas pensando en mi amigo y tratando de recordar su nombre real, su imagen era una imagen borrosa para mí y eso me estresaba más.

Me dolía todo, y sentía que el aire se me escapaba todo el tiempo, sabía que mi Cosmo podía ayudarme, pero me aterraba la idea de una recaída por causa de ese aire frío, un paro respiratorio y lo demás. No quería estar a merced de nadie, y menos ponerme a mí misma en esa situación.

Luego, Crystal me puso a hacer una serie de repeticiones de sentadillas, patadas, puños y más corridas, con el fin de calentar mi cuerpo y despertar mi memoria muscular que por el frío se había aperezado. Así se me fue la tarde, hasta que me envió a Tauro, y en las escaleras me choqué con un bulto.

¡FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!

Parpadeé antes de registrar que estaba en el suelo, boca abajo y con el labio reventado, le mandé una mirada asesina a la joven de piel morena y cabellos oscuros que me devolvía la misma mirada asesina, como en un espejo. Empezamos a gruñirnos como perros y gatos.

Cuando estábamos a punto de ahorcarnos, apareció Aldebarán que nos alzó como bultos de papa y nos metió a Tauro.

Ahora discúlpense.

Lo miré incrédula, protestando con la mirada. La otra joven, su nombre era Marah, parecía estar prefiriendo morir antes que disculparse, porque la cara de indignación que lanzó no tenía precio. Finalmente, Aldebarán impuso su voluntad, y luego se fue por un botiquín.

Al cabo de un rato, estábamos saliendo del Santuario hacia un pueblito llamado Kamalákion, y pues se nos fue la tarde hablando tonterías y mirando la belleza de los locales. Si había algo que tenía Grecia, además de los monumentos y vestigios de la antigüedad, era lo exquisitos de sus hombres, mi primera víctima fue el mesero que nos atendió, aunque casi meto la pata dando más información de la que debía. Fui salvada por la súper bota de Marah, que se enterró sin piedad en mi dedo pequeñito.

Unas sodas y unos vinos después, nos encontramos hablando de lo que más odiábamos: Shaina de Ofiuco. Hay una teoría que dice que la mejor forma de conocer y estrechar la relación con alguien, es a través de los odios comunes. Fue así como nos dedicamos a destrozarla hasta que a Marah se le ocurrió la gran idea de desquitarnos, después me iba a arrepentir, pero en ese momento, la idea sonaba perfectamente bien.

N/A

Villi: Salvaje.

Odota minua: Espérame.

Tulen teille, olkaa turvassa: Volveré por ti, cuídate.

Villi, tule takaisin, missä olet?: Villi, regresa, ¿dónde estás?


	3. Screw You

**CAPÍTULO 3: Screw you.**

La noche llegó muy rápido. En Kamalákion fuimos rescatadas por June de Camaleón antes de que nos cayéramos de la borrachera, el escándalo que me hizo Aldebarán cuando llegué, no tenía precio.

- ¡Niña, estás ebria!- Espetó con espanto y enmascarando una risita lo mejor que pudo. Yo sólo atinaba a asentir a sus palabras, pero mis sentidos estaban adormecidos por el alcohol, podía insultarme y decirme lo que quisiera, yo sólo inclinaría la cabeza en silencio- No puedo creerlo, te debería dar vergüenza embriagarte así tan fácil.

- ¿Qué ,qué?- Parpadeé buscando enfocar a mi Maestro, mis oídos no daban créditos a lo que escuchaban.

- Ven aquí- Terminé en el fregadero tiritando de frío, echando alaridos como una loca y mirando con ira a mi Maestro, mientras su enorme figura se retorcía de la risa en el suelo; se burló tanto de mí que terminó contagiándome su risa. Más cuando fracasé sin ninguna gracia en salir del fregadero y me fui de narices al piso, donde un golpecito de color rojo prometía acompañarme el resto de la semana.

Muerto de la risa, Aldebarán ayudó a levantarme y me sirvió una taza de té caliente.

- No puedo creer que te dé frío, de donde vienes esta brisa viene siendo como verano- Soltó desprevenidamente, buscando provocarme.

- Claro, pero me falta el vodka en una mano, Maestro.- Sonreí desprevenida.

- ¡Eres una borracha!- Volvió a carcajearse sin descanso hasta que se le acabó el aire que tenía. - Bueno, no más bromas. Anda a ponerte algo seco y vuelve, que tenemos que hablar- Su cambio abrupto en el tono de su voz me devolvió a la realidad de ese día, él y Camus habían decidido qué hacer conmigo y era hora de saberlo.

Me di un rápido baño caliente, aprovechando que ya tenía parte del cabello húmedo, además de aclararme la pensadera. Me puse la pijama, de un azul claro de pantalón y sin mangas, y bajé al comedor peinándome, donde un Aldebarán muy serio me esperaba.

- ¿Maestro? - Me hizo señas con la mano de que me acercara y tomara asiento frente a él. Tragué en seco, hecha ya un manojo de nervios. Le pedí un minuto con una señal del índice y me robé unas galletas de la cocina, acto seguido, me senté frente al Toro, esperando que hablara.

Me dejó sufriendo hasta que dio un largo suspiro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Bien, Aimeé, para controlar tu Cosmo deberás entrenar un tiempo con Camus- Traté de articular pero no sabía qué decir. En mi mente rondaba la pregunta de porqué no podçía ser con Crystal, a quién ya conocía y no me sacaba tanto de quicio como Camus con su actitud de la última paleta del desierto, pero no tenía elección.

Tragué el pedazo de galleta que tenía en la boca mientras tomaba otra. Miré a mi Maestro de vuelta, - ¿será mucho tiempo?- Él se encogió de hombros.

- Eso depende de la evolución de tu Cosmo.

- ¿Y qué pasará con mi Cosmo de tierra? ¿Por qué no puedo entrenar con Crystal? ¿Y por qué me tengo que ir de Tauro?- Con una amarga sonrisa, Aldebarán metió la mano en el paquete de galletas, tomó una, la partió con calma y dio un pequeño mordisco.

- A tu Cosmo no le va a pasar nada, pequeña. Sólo necesitamos que controles ese hielo, que entre otras cosas, no te pertenece; luego volverás aquí y seguiremos nuestro entrenamiento, no es que vayas a parar, además, Camus es un excelente Maestro.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa, pensativa. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, sin duda consecuencia de la resaca que apenas iba a comenzar. Encontré muy interesante la mesa mientras procesaba lo que acababan de decirme; todo sonaba razonable, pero no quería irme.

- Tranquila, Mimé, entrena fuerte y volverás pronto.- Lo abracé con fuerza antes de irme a dormir.

- No me ponga sentimental, Maestro, o no le voy a perdonar que me haya dicho Mimé.- Aldebarán sonrió, - Voy a volver siendo más fuerte, y pase lo que pase con ese hielo, no va a ser superior a mí.

...

La Casa de Acuario era preciosa. De todas las Doce Casas, parecía la más pequeña, pero en realidad era ENORME. Después de un mini recorrido, se me mostró mi cuarto, una pequeña habitación en uno de los extremos del templo donde podía ver casi todo el Santuario. Sin duda la vista no se comparaba con la de Tauro, aquí podía echar un vistazo a todos los templos y admirar con la boca abierta el Templo de Atenea.

Elevé una pequeña plegaria para que me protegiera y preparara para el entrenamiento que estaba a punto de comenzar: "_Por favor, mi señora, ayúdame a entender ésto que estoy a punto de afrontar_".

Camus me esperaba en la nave central del templo. Eché un último vistazo a Tauro desde mi ventana, y bajé corriendo a su encuentro.

- _Mademoiselle_, debes saber que ésto no había sucedido antes, y por eso he decido asumir tu entrenamiento directamente- Su tono de voz sonaba más relajado que la última vez que le había escuchado, asentí calladamente.

- Oui, Maìtre.

Comenzamos varias sesiones de meditación y trabajo de Cosmo, siempre buscando una de dos cosas: o que ese Cosmo frío me dejara, o que pudiera controlarlo para que no se saliera de control.

Con el paso de los días, comencé a notar que era más fácil controlar el aire frío que eliminarlo, y por controlarlo sólo me refiero a que podía evitar que no me matar de frío tan rápido como normalmente le pasaría a cualquier incauto, todo eso, desde luego, con la atenta ayuda y supervisión de Camus.

- Para congelar algo, sólo necesitas detener sus movimientos moleculares, pero para lograrlo, necesitas conectar tu Cosmo con el frío.- Durante mi entrenamiento, Camus aprovechó que venía de tierras nórdicas para que lograra comprender la finalidad práctica de todas sus enseñanzas, aún así, seguía siendo complicado para mí controlar el aire frío.

Un día, mi entrenamiento fue un fracaso y al desobedecer las órdenes de Camus, por poco y vuelvo a congelarme a mí misma. Muy molesto, cortó el entrenamiento y me mandó a hacer lo que se me ocurriera ya que ese día no deseaba entrenarme más. Hecha una bolita de pensamientos depresivos, me fui derechita para Tauro buscando consuelo en Aldebarán, y para mi infinita desgracia no se encontraba en el templo y se tardaba en regresar; eso fue todo lo que logré sacarle a la vestal.

Me senté detrás de una de las columnas, en apariencia todo seguía igual en el templo. Aburrida, decidí salir del Santuario, y en el camino me encontré a una Marah que pasaba como un zumbido, porque estaba en medio de un entrenamiento con Aioria. Con ella tampoco me podría desahogar.

Empecé a sentir en le pecho una opresión que crecía y crecía. Al observar la inmensidad del Santuario, comparada con lo pequeño de mi ser, me sentía más sola que de costumbre y ese sentimiento comenzó a asfixiarme. Decidí salir del Santuario, buscando tranquilidad y un lugar que no me recordara lo mal que me sentía; salí del Santuario sin un rumbo fijo, terminé en una enorme playa, rodeada de riscos en los que el mar se alzaba sin piedad una y otra vez.

Me senté en uno de los riscos más alejados de la marea y escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Pensando en las molestas palabras que Camus me había dedicado horas antes, entre las que podía ubicarse "perezosa", "terca" y "prepotente". Lo había hecho enojar tanto que ni siquiera quiso dirigirme la palabra, y prácticamente me prohibió volver a Acuario hasta que cayera la noche.

Me recosté y me quedé dormida, para cuando volví a despertarme, ya había caído y avanzado la noche. La marea estaba tranquila y las estrellas brillaban con energía. Me levanté sin ánimos de regresar, pero debía hacer, era peor si me escapaba. En Aries, un alegre Kiki me saludó con un alarido que respondí rápidamente, entré a Tauro gritando como loca hasta que apareció un Aldebarán apurado, poniéndose la camisa y con el cabello húmedo; me sonrojé pensando que había interrumpido algún momento importante.

- Ehhh, yo creo que mejor vuelvo después, no sea que me meta en más problemas.

- A ver, _Garotinha_, ¿de qué problemas estamos hablando?- Preguntó Aldebarán mientras me agarraba del brazo y me hacía sentar en la silla frente a él. Buscando la manera de escabullirme, me senté esperando una oportunidad.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, de aquí no sales hasta que me digas qué ha pasado.

- Está bien, Maestro, puede ser en otra oportunidad, no quiero interrumpir...

- ¿Interrumpir?- Blanqueé los ojos, pensando que era obvio y con una seña, le indiqué a Aldebarán que me refería a su alcoba, a alguien que pudiera estarlo esperando y lo demás lo dejé a su imaginación. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que soltó una carcajada monumental que me asustó, de lo desprevenida que estaba. - Increíble- Tomó una bocanada de aire - Qué malpensada, Mimé.

- ¿Yoooo? ¡Tú fuiste el que salió todo agitado y mojado y...! Ay, esto suena horrible, cambiemos de tema.- Aldebarán soltó otra carcajada antes de pararse por dos vasos de agua y casi que tragarse el suyo.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?- Suspiré, entrando en materia, no sabía por donde comenzar. No podía decirle así como así a Aldebarán que Camus no había querido entrenarme hoy y que por eso estaba suicida, lo menos que haría luego de decirme tonta, sería perseguirme por todos los pasillos con intenciones de matarme a punta de cosquillas y luego me reprendería seriamente y hasta podría decirle a Camus, todo eso para que escarmentara, buscando las palabras adecuadas, lo solté.

- Tengo miedo, Maestro. No sé si de la talla en el entrenamiento con Camus, y mucho menos si pueda volver aquí al paso que voy.- Aldebarán meditaba lo que acababa de decirle mientra se secaba el largo cabello. Al ser él tan alto, jamás había reparado, al igual que la mayoría de Caballeros, el gusto de mi Maestro por el cabello largo.

Es más, jamás había reparado mucho en mi Maestro, ya que nuestra relación era casi paternal cuando no estábamos entrenando. La calidez de su alma no se comparaba con la sequedad de Camus de Acuario, y por lo que entendía, tenían la misma edad, vaya uno a saber qué había pasado en sus vidas para ser como el agua y el aceite a pesar de ser criados en las mismas circunstancias. Alguna vez me había contado Aldebarán que los Caballeros Dorados eran nombrados desde muy jóvenes y que sus entrenamientos eran tres veces o más duros de lo que uno podría imaginarse, además de tener un peso en sus hombros tan grande desde tan jóvenes; no era de extrañar que tuvieran entre ellos tantos problemas, al final del día, eran adultos que no habían terminado de madurar.

- ¡Aimeé!- Di un brinco cuando Aldebarán golpeó la mesa con medida fuerza, sonreí apenada y le miré directo a los ojos, era mi señal para indicarle que le escuchaba. - Tus miedos son infundados. Nadie te está pidiendo que seas una guerrera mañana, y ya estás grandecita, tu proceso no va a ser tan rápido como el de los aprendices que llegan aquí a los siete años, deja de ponerte en los hombros cargas que no te corresponden.

- Pero Camus no quiso entrenarme hoy, Maìtre. Me trató de perezosa y altanera, sólo porque no daba más. No pido que se me trate como una princesa, - Aldebarán trató de interrumpir pero lo detuve levantando el índice, indicando que me dejara terminar, - ya tuve muchos años de comodidades disfrazando malos tratos, Alde, pero no es lo mismo que contigo...

- Nunca lo será, garotinha, nunca. A ver, Camus no es la persona más cálida del planeta, si ves atentamente, hasta Shaka con toda su aura y poder tiene una energía más cálida, y no hablemos de temperatura... pero, no te tomes nada personal, _minha menina_. Demuéstrale a ese cubo de hielo quién eres...

- ¿Cómo?- Entendía el punto, me animaba la perspectiva de mi Maestro, pero no podía llevar mi Cosmo al límite sin matarme, ¿no?

- Esa respuesta debes encontrarla tú, eres nórdica, es imposible que permitas que un tipo de climas cálidos te de lecciones de cómo soportar el hielo.- Y se me iluminó el bombillito. En Finlandia tenemos una rara costumbre de meternos a un sauna y luego salir corriendo a lanzarnos al agua del ártico, ¿para qué? Porque podemos, así de sencillo, si el punto era ese, debía manejar el calor de mi cuerpo antes de que el hielo me hiciera pedazos, y así evitaría congelarme.

Di saltitos por toda la cocina, Aldebarán sólo me miraba con cara de "_la perdimos del todo_", mientras ponía a secar las toallas y servía algo más de té caliente. Nos quedamos un rato más discutiendo qué pasaría una vez regresara, pero todo dependía de que mi idea funcionara, Alde la había aprobado, lo que significaba que sí existía un pequeño porcentaje de probabilidades de éxito.

De regreso a Acuario, me encontré con una figura conocida. Felíz de verla, me le lancé a los brazos.

- ¡Hello, Kitty cat!

- ¡Bully!- Se me lanzó de vuelta. Nos escabullimos cerca a las escaleras de Leo para hablar con calma, ya que el oído de Aioria era excepcional. - ¿Dónde has estado metida? Pensé que te había largado de aquí sin mí.

Sonreí divertida, jamás me iría de éste lugar, y en caso de que pasara, Marah sería la primera en saberlo. Aprovechamos la pequeña reunión para planear mejor nuestro desquite contra Shaina. Ya habíamos confirmado que Damián de Cuervo sí era la persona que conocía a Marah de antes, así que había parte del camino ganado por ese lado, lo que seguía era buscar una manera de llegar a él sin vernos sospechosas, y sobre todo, que nos prestara sus cuervos.

Mi vocecita interior gritaba desesperaba tratando de que la escuchara, lanzando alaridos de advertencia sobre lo peligroso que sería meternos con Shaina, y más humillarla en público como lo había pensado Marah; pero la mandé a callar, esa mujer se merecía una paliza, un _payback_ que no olvidara nunca a ver si de una buena vez aprendía a no joderle la vida al resto, y para mí, esas razones eran suficientes.

Me despedí rápidamente de Marah y pasé por todos los templos con cautela. En Capricornio casi sufro un infarto al ver el destello de las espadas de Shura de Capricornio mientras él entrenaba en la soledad de su templo; no se inmutó ni detuvo su práctica para permitirme pasar, así que me escabullí de vuelta a Acuario, donde no había rastro de Camus. Estaba muy tarde para entrenar de todas maneras, así que me fui al que era mi cuarto y descansé como nunca; esa noche no tuve pesadillas ni recuerdos sobre mi separación de Villi, sólo vi pasar imágenes nuestras en las que jugábamos tranquilos y nuestros padres nos veían jugar mientras alimentaban a los perros.

Mi almohada estaba cubierta de lágrimas, había llorado dormida pero me sentía tranquila, relajada y sin problemas. le di una mirada al Templo y a la estatua de Atenea y le imploré su ayuda, "_sólo espero que funcione_". Me arreglé y salí corriendo a la nave central de Acuario donde ya estaba Camus.

Comenzamos meditando un poco, me fue mejor y pude levitar unos centímetros más que las veces anteriores; no entendía muy bien qué había cambiado en mí en la charla que había tenido con Aldebarán, pero una cosa sí tenía segura, tenía todo para demostrarle a Camus que se equivocaba en su juicio hacia mí y había alguien esperándome y deseando que mi entrenamiento prosperara. No tuve hermanos, pero Aldebarán me había enseñado a sentirme en familia y no tenía motivos para decepcionarlo.

- Très bien- Le oí decir quedamente, - ahora comienza a elevar tu Cosmo y siente cómo los movimientos atómicos se van deteniendo.

Me concentré en elevar la temperatura de mi cuerpo en primer lugar, equilibrando el flujo de mi sangre a través de mi cuerpo y vigilando mantener la respiración. Encendí progresivamente mi Cosmo habitual, lo que me permitió calentarme y me concentré en una pequeña parte de la armadura de Camus para congelarla. Lentamente comencé a sentir cómo se elevaba mi Cosmo de hielo y comenzaba a controlarlo, aunque todavía fluctuaba tratando de descontrolarse. Sentí el Cosmo de Camus asistir el mío a medida que aparecía mi Cosmo, ésta vez, pude sentir como los átomos del aire alrededor de su pie se detenían y congelaban a medida que elevaba mi Cosmo más y más, sentía frío ya.

- Ahora deténlo, Aimeé- La parte más difícil era lograr que mi Cosmo no estallara sin control y me noqueara o dejara comatosa otra vez. La fluctuación de mi Cosmo se descontrolaba más cuando trataba de apagar el Cosmo frío y en efecto, comenzó a descontrolarse y ya mis manos comenzaban a entiesarse; elevé mi Cosmo cálido un poco más mientras Camus retiraba el suyo lentamente hasta que por fin pude apagarlo. Estaba exhausta y no sentía ya nada en las manos y los pies. - Muy bien, parece que has hecho consciente el manejo del aire frío, y ahora es cuando más debes trabajar en él.

Asentí, en sus palabras, estaba elogiando mi progreso y me sentía satisfecha, al menos ya no podría decirme otra vez que era una perezosa altanera y me daba por bien servida. Esperaba que me dijera que ya podía regresar a Tauro, pero nada de eso ocurrió, resignada me fui a buscar algo de comer mientras planeaba la manera de escabullirme un momento y ultimar detalles de nuestra venganza contra Shaina.

...

El día de nuestra venganza por fin había llegado, luego de estar días planeando y soportando más desaires de la víbora, era hora de ponerla a comer polvo. Llegamos al Coliseo en la mañana, ese día Camus había accedido a que entrenara con los demás prendices en el Coliseo y no tendría que darle muchas explicaciones de a dónde iba y para qué.

Escondidas entre las columnas, observamos como empezaba el entrenamiento de las nuevas, la pobres temblaban de miedo y hacían abdominales mientras desfallecían del dolor. Marah convocó su cosmo y esperamos un rato la reacción pero nada pasaba, al fondo sólo se escuchaba el siseo de Shaina y los quejidos y llantos de algunas chicas.

- ¿Por qué no pasa nada?- Pregunté, asustada. Un cosquilleo me recorría las manos, y era evidente que estaba que moría del miedo por si nos descubrían, teníamos que actuar con rapidez, pero nada pasaba y los minutos seguían corriendo.

- No lo sé.

- Intenta otra vez, Kitty cat, o vámonos de aquí.

Marah pareció desesperarse con mi urgencia, así que guardé silencio, tampoco me convenía llevarme en malos términos con la gata, así que traté de reunir todo el autocontrol que me fue posible y esperé mientras encendía su cosmo otra vez y nada pasaba. Estaba por sugerir que nos largáramos cuando una bandada de cuervos apareció en el cielo y de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre Ofiuco, lo que siguió lo registré en mi cabeza en cámara rápida: las aprendices y Marah y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos a carcajadas mientras Shaina gritaba como loca mientras los cuervos la picoteaban, arañaban y dejaban regalitos encima. Sin embargo, se las arregló para aterrorizar a las aprendizas y nuestras risas quedaron al descubierto, y nuestra broma, también. Luego apareció Argol, el caballero de plata y se enfrascó en una pelea en otra lengua con Marah mientras yo me quedaba en una esquina pensando qué pàsaría conmigo ahora. Cuando Shaina llegó, sentí un golpe en el cuello y perdí el conocimiento.

¡Gracias a quiénes llegan a ésta historia con el pasar de los días! Es un reto enorme para mí asumir ésta escritura y espero que Aimeé resulte real y creíble para todos ustedes.

Un abrazote a Lara_Harker, la mamá de Marah, por el apoyo, las ideas constantes y los años de amistad que hay detrás de nuestras historias.


	4. Sekava

**CAPÍTULO 4: Sekava.**

Escenario: Sala del Patriarca.

Hora: Cerca de las 4 de la tarde.

Situación: Una reunión de urgencia entre el Patriarca y tres Caballeros Dorados, tras ellos, dos aprendices y dos caballeros de plata.

Camus estaba molesto, Dokho estaba molesto y Aldebarán... no me atrevía a mirarlo. Primero, había desobedecido su prohibición de meterme con Shaina; Segundo, había descuidado mi entrenamiento con Camus y tercero, lo había decepcionado, lo sabía y las consecuencias serían terribles para mis emociones, y así fue.

El Patriarca estaba decepcionado y terriblemente aburrido, tenía sus dedos en la sien, tratando de hacer acoplo de toda la paciencia que pudiera tener para lidiar con nuestro problema; nos habíamos metido con un Caballero de Plata y las consecuencias no iban a ser menos ejemplares para el resto.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron los cuervos?- Preguntó el Patriarca que intercambiaba miradas con Dokho de Libra.

Iba a contarlo todo, sin importar lo que pasara y luego suplicar clemencia a toda costa; menos mal estaba Marah, con una inteligencia más afilada y menos nerviosa que la mía, aunque la solución a la que llegó no me dejó satisfecha, la muy typerä se había echado toda la culpa del asunto.

La miré disgustada, aunque agradecía infinitamente ese hecho. Nada cambiaba con echarse la culpa, igual nos iban a castigar a las dos y la idea de ser expulsadas del Santuario parecía perseguirme sin descanso, tanto que no presté atención cuando el Patriarca se dirigió a mí para averiguar mis razones, di un respingo antes de responder.

- Probablemente nada de lo que diga me salvará de ésto, Gran Patriarca; pero en mi defensa acuso a la Santa de Plata de abuso de autoridad y crueldad con las aprendices.

Vi que Shaina se movía incómoda sin poder atacar de vuelta, agarrarme el cuello o molerme a patadas, bien; se lo merecía por ponzoñosa y cizañera, ya que al Patriarca le había llegado con un cuento más exagerado de lo que pasó en realidad. Todavía apestaba a regalitos de cuervo y me alegré internamente por eso, su exterior debía reflejar lo que era su alma, sucia y podrida por tantos años sin nadie que se atreviera a ponerle un alto.

El Patriarca suspiró una vez más, sentenciándonos a un confinamiento de al menos un mes con entrenamientos tres veces más intensos que los que veníamos practicando. Dio en el clavo, a nuestra edad no íbamos a tener la misma agilidad y destreza para soportarlo igual que los aprendices más pequeños, me esperaban días terrible en Acuario, pues la expresión de Camus, sumada su mala relación conmigo, no auguraban una charla condescendiente de su parte.

Miré con el rabillo del ojo a Aldebarán y me di cuenta que me miraba fijamente, enmascarando la ira y tristeza que tenía en un gesto serio y atento a las palabras del patriarca. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y quería salir corriendo canto antes del salón patriarcal.

Regresé a Tauro, pero no por las razones correctas. Aldebarán estaba muy molesto conmigo. En el tiempo que llevaba bajo su tutela, nunca me había tratado de una manera tan fría. Cuando supo cómo me había metido en problemas, su cara reflejó todas las emociones y hasta llegué a pensar que iba a descargar sus poderosos puños sobre mí. La tarde de la audiencia del Patriarca, Camus de Acuario prácticamente me echó de su templo, y me mandó a pasar un tiempo de reflexión en compañía de Aldebarán.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste desobedecer mis órdenes? ¿Acaso no te advertí que no te metieras con Shaina?

Sí, y no era capaz de mirarlo al rostro, estaba más que molesto, furioso. Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio tenso hasta que, exasperado, Aldebarán le dio un golpe a la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no respondes, Aimeé, de pronto ya no tienes palabras?- Mis ojos se aguaron en dos segundos, y el piso se volvió más interesante en ese momento. Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, y tenía más miedo que el que podía admitir, no de mi Maestro, aunque hubiera sido sensato; sino porque esta conversación auguraba perfectamente lo que me quedaba de mes.

- Aimeé...

- ¡No podía evitarlo, Aldebarán! Esa mujer me humilló y pateó porque cree que tiene la autoridad para hacerlo, y no podía quedarme con eso, ¡no podía! Lo que ella hace no es justo y alguien debía enseñárselo, ya que en éste lugar parece ser normal maltratar a los recién llegados y aprovecharse de su falta de fuerza...- Grité sin tomar aire, mis palabras escandalizaron a mi Maestro, que apretó con fuerza la silla que más cerca tenía, quebrándola. Di un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a blasfemar de esa manera, Aimeé? Aquí las cosas no se pueden ir haciendo cuando las piensas y eso lo sabes... hace mucho tiempo, el Gran Maestro tiene un expediente para Shaina, pero esa información no te compete, y ahora no sólo me has deshonrado a mí, o a Camus, sino que has puesto en entre dicho tú propia reputación como futura guerrera de Atenea.

Me quedé helada, no tenía nada que responder, así que agaché la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. Me mandó a mi cuarto y me entregó un enorme cuaderno para que mejorara mi griego, éste parecía ser un castigo común, a Marah le había tocado cuando estuvo con Dokho de Libra.

...

- Ya que desobedeciste mis órdenes, te voy a enseñar qué es disciplina, para eso quiero que tomes ésto- me entregó unas mancuernas para que me las pusiera en las muñecas y los tobillos- y vamos a seguir nuestro entrenamiento en donde nos quedamos.

No hay necesidad de describir la dificultad que significó usar las mancuernas: no podía caminar bien, perdía el equilibrio, me caía todo el tiempo y al final del día no podía moverme, y nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a Aldebarán, como buenos toros, somos seres tercos y de opiniones que difícilmente cambian.

- Una secuencia más de tablas, Aimeé.- Era uno de esos días en los que hacer prácticas de yoga no era relajante, ya había hecho 35 sesiones anteriores de tablas, trotes cuesta arriba por las laderas del Santuario y ejercicios de equilibrio en la parte superior de Tauro; pero aún faltaban otras 15 sesiones de las 50 que debía hacer. Afuera, la temperatura se elevaba a casi 40 grados y mis mejillas estaban ya rojas del calor y el esfuerzo, mis brazos temblaban y mi peso ya no era de pluma, estaba realmente cansada.

- Por... favor... Aldebarán...- Supliqué haciendo un último esfuerzo. Mis brazos cedieron y todo el peso de mi cuerpo y las mancuernas golpeó el suelo con brusquedad.

- Levantate, Aimeé...- En la sombra, Aldebarán hacía gala de toda su paciencia, pero con firmeza me ordenaba levantarme. Muy bien, si lo que quería era fortalecerme a punta de entrenamientos fuertes, eso obtendría, una Aimeé resistente como las rocas. Tomé aire un momento, un par de respiraciones, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... unas gotas de sudor rodaron por mi frente, apoyé mis muñecas y envié la fuerza a mis hombros... - recuerda que puedes potenciar tu energía física con tu Cosmo, no le exijas a tu cuerpo más de la cuenta- Resoplé, y volví a empezar mi rutina,me calmé, respiré y apoyé mis muñecas, me levanté con esfuerzo, estiré los brazos y de nuevo tomé la postura de la tabla, manos y punta de pies sosteniendo el resto del cuerpo.

Terminé la tarde meditando, con la mente hecha un caos, con ganas de llorar, insolada y agotada, sólo hacía pausas para beber agua y tomar alimentos suaves. Aldebarán sabía que como estaba no sería capaz de concentrarme, así que escogió el mejor momento para poner a prueba mi disciplina en el entrenamiento.

- Debes lograr levantarte del suelo.

Él se sentó a mi lado a meditar por su cuenta, en pocos segundos, su enorme figura se elevó por los aires mientras yo no lograba acallar mi mente pensando en las palabras correctas para disculparme, rogar por clemencia, salir huyendo, pedir asilo en el convento de nuevo... todas las posibilidades fueron contempladas desde el momento en el que regresé a mi "hogar" junto a Aldebarán. A duras penas me hablaba, más que para lo necesario, y de Marah sólo había sabido que estaba haciendo las paces con Aioria, mientras yo... bueno, no tenía idea de cómo arreglar mi relación con Aldebarán y sólo esperaba que decidiera, por fin, perdonarme algún día que despertara de buen humor.

Las cenas eran en completo silencio, al igual que la mayoría del entrenamiento. Pasé tres semanas en compañía de mí misma, la peor consejera que pudiera tener, y toda ésta situación me tenía los nervios de punta.

- Estás exagerando...- miré de reojo a la voz con acento que le hablaba a mi Maestro, y me sorprendió ver a Shura de Capricornio observar mi entrenamiento con detenimiento. Aldebarán no respondió, y siguió mirándome mientras lograba manejar mi equilibrio sobre un enorme bloque de columna que ya no servía para sostener nada diferente a aprendices rebeldes que requirieran entrenamientos más estrictos.

- Debe aprender a ser disciplinada, me extraña que tú entre todos aquí me llame exagerado.

- Pues estás exagerando, mírala... está agotada, se ve enferma y a duras penas podrá sostenerse, aunque sea una chica fuerte, su Cosmo no es suficiente aún para lograr entrenamientos extremos, además, no es que haya hecho algo tan horrible, la verdad...

Casi me caigo al escuchar las palabras de Shura, ¿me estaba defendiendo?

- Claro, el bromista por excelencia

- No lo digo por eso- le interrumpió Shura, algo molesto. - Sabes que tengo razón, y de no ser así, Ofiuco no estaría en ayuno y retiro fuera del Santuario en éste momento...

Perdí el equilibrio ante ese último comentario, así que la estúpida esa había recibido un poco de su propia medicina. Yo me haría más fuerte, y aún era una aprendiz; pero ella ya era una Santa y ese castigo pesaba más en su hoja de vida que en la mía. Me levanté de nuevo, y me volví a sumergir en mi entrenamiento, buscando equilibrar mi peso, y llevando la fuerza hacia el abdomen. A lo lejos, Aldebarán se escuchaba más relajada y daba las gracias al Santo de Capricornio por ello, ojalá más tarde pudiera ser un poco menos frío en su trato hacia a mí.

Error, los días sucesivos fueron igual de horrible, y aunque me daba pequeños descansos, todo seguía igual. Cenabamos en silencio, a veces en momentos diferentes, y hasta le había pedido a la vestal del Templo que se ocupara de otros asuntos mientras duraba mi castigo, de esa forma, aunque llegaba exhausta de mis entrenamientos, tuve que cocinar, lavar el templo y meditar hasta la madrugada, para luego despertar dos o tres horas después y comenzar la dura rutina. Si lo quería Aldebarán era acallar mi altanería y mi ego, lo estaba logrando pero aplastandolo; así se fueron otras tres semanas después de las cuales me permitió descansar.

No dudé un segundo en dirigirme al único lugar en el que podía estarme con libertad: Cabo Sunión, así que más me demoré en pensarlo que en llegar allá. La primera vez que llegué ahí, me dejé entretener por la belleza del paisaje y no reparé muy bien en el lugar hasta que en la noche le había hecho una descripción del lugar a mi Maestro y me actualizó sobre las no tan bellas noticias y acontecimientos acerca de ese lugar. Había sido por siglos una prisión para los traidores del Santuario, y hasta de los enemigos que lograban ser capturados en batalla; y luego fue el lugar de confinamiento de Kanon de Géminis... cerca estaba la entrada al Templo de Poseidón.

Cuando por fin llegué, con los pies molestandome por el esfuerzo de caminar tan lejos del Santuario, sentí un fresquito. La tarde estaba naranjadita, hermosa, el viento soplaba suavemente y la marea no tenía cara de querer subir de nuevo. me senté en el peñasco de siempre y lloré desconsolada. Me sentía, de nuevo, perdida y muy sola. Las maneras frías en las que me estaba tratando mi maestro me tenían los nervios de punta. Lo había decepcionado y ese pensamiento hacía que me la pasara con los ojos aguados. Lloré hasta que se me secó la garganta y me dio dolor de cabeza. Me escondí entre las rodillas, ignoranbdo el lndo paisaje, esperando que esa postura me evadiera de todo. Un leve roce en el hombro me sacó de ese estado.

- ¿Problemas de amores, niña?- Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un joven que me tendía un pañuelo. Su piel era tan blanca como la mía, su cabello y ojos verdes y una enorme cicatriz en el lado izquierdo, no pude evitar la sorpresa al verla. Recibí el pañuelo y él me dio la espalda. Me limpié la cara con él y luego le di las gracias, pero él me hizo señas de que me quedara con él cuando se lo iba a entregar. Nos quedamos mirando hacia el mar en una especie de silencio incómodo.

- Gracias de nuevo, en todo caso, no es esa clase de problemas los que tengo- Espeté, mientras él soltaba una risita irónica que en otro momento me hubiera parecido divertida. Lo fulminé con la mirada, - Por cierto, ¿de dónde saliste?- Él sólo se encogió de hombros y sentó en unas rocas más allá, lo que me permitió observarlo mejor: en resumen, debía tener un poco más de mi edad, y era muy guapo. Me sonrojé profusamente y giré la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, no fuera que me descubriera.

- ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?- El chico soltó una risita sarcástica como toda respuesta.

- No, sólo estoy de paso y esperando a alguien más. - Mmmm, incliné la cabeza pensando que tal vez estaba esperando a alguna chica, de todas formas, debía tener algo que ver con el Santuario y demases porque los locales evitaban los peligrosos riscos y la marea de Cabo Sunión, pero no me atreví a preguntarle. Tampoco iba a revelar información acerca del Santuario, o de mí misma, así que así se quedó la cosa. - ¿Siempre vienes a llorar aquí?

Ouch. Aparte de guapo, era odioso, suspiré un poco antes de pensar en alguna respuesta, no le iba a demostrar que me estaba sacando de quicio, eso era lo que quería. Mi cara debió reflejar mi molestia porque soltó una risita juguetona y me miró de vuelta, le devolví una sonrisa sincera. Llevaba muchos días sin sonreir al menos, así que mentalmente le agradecí el haber hecho ese favor a mi magullado ánimo, aún sin saberlo.

Un par de sombras caminaban cerca de la playa, un joven de cabellos morados y una chica rubia muy delgada y alta. Él se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, la estreché y me puse de pie para regresar.

- Gracias de nuevo- El chico asintió y me estrechó la mano un poco más fuerte.

- De nada. Debo irme...- Se dio la vuelta hacia las dos figuras que lo esperaban en la playa, no sin antes mirarme de nuevo, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Oculté mis mejillas coloradas con una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento. - Por cierto, chica, no le entregues tu tranquilidad a nadie.

Y con esa gotica de sabiduría se alejó de los riscos y se unió a las otras dos figuras. Los vi acercarse al mar y emprendí mi camino de vuelta hacia El Santuario.

...

Llegué cuando ya estaban encendiendo las antorchas de todos los templos. Dispuesta a no dejarme vencer por mi verguenza, me encaminé a la cocina para cocinar la cena cuando encontré a Aldebarán preparandola en mi lugar. Un ataque de pánico me recorrió la espalda, por lo que apurada me lavé las manos y me até el cabello lo mejor que pude.

- No- Con una de sus enormes manos, Aldebarán me detuvo antes de que tomara el cuchillo y empezara a pelar las papas, lo miré confundida. - Luego hablaremos con calma, ve a asearte y regresa.

Sabía que ésto era obra de una sola persona y debía sacar un momento para agradecérselo aunque nunca hubiera cruzado palabra con él. Mientras, me tiré en la tina hirviendo, dejando que el calor del agua aflojara las tensiones en mis músculos. Debía ser un baño agradable, pero al tiempo fue doloroso, la insolación se hizo notar cuando el agua tocó mi piel pero me aguanté, en verdad necesitaba relajar mi espalda, brazos y pies que dolían todo el tiempo. Ya luego me aplicaría algo de agua fría y un poco de aceite.

Regresé a la playa mentalmente y me sonrojé al encontrarme pensando en el chico que había conocido, me arrepentía de no haber preguntado su nombre y una forma de ubicarlo, pero era muy tarde, tendría que ser la mujer más afortunada del planeta para que un golpe de suerte de esa clase me favoreciera a mí.

El chorro de agua fría me devolvió a mi presente: castigada, con Aldebarán actuando condescendiente de nuevo y confundida. Me vestí rápidamente y llegué justo a tiempo para ayudar a servir la cena. Cenamos en silencio, pero no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a mi Maestr. Una cosa era que Shura de Capricornio le dijera que estaba exagerando en su castigo, y otra muy diferente que Aldebarán considerara que era cierto. Comí a intervalos, entre pensando qué palabras decir y buscando el momento perfecto mientras él comía sin prisa -que rara vez pasaba-, y sin quitar los ojos del plato. Terminamos la cena, servimos el té y no me aguanté.

- Maestro, por favor dígame algo que su silencio me va a acabar los nervios del todo.- Me miró a los ojos y me helé, leía en su mirada aún algo de decepción, pero sobre todo, vergüenza, culpa. Traté de agregar algo más pero no pude, él aprovechó el momento para aclararse la garganta.

- Lo siento, Mimé... - Casi me caigo de la silla, mis ojos abiertos como platos, y debió de verse gracioso porque el Toro dejó escapar una risita. - No voy a mentirte, me molestó saber que me habías desobedecido, pero nunca consideré quién te había pisoteado. Shaina tiene muy malas maneras con las aprendices, y yo me dejé llevar por la ira.

Parpadeé, sin saber qué más hacer. Esperaba toda clase de discurso, menos una disculpa de mi Maestro, sentía que no la merecía y mi historial de "sentimientos encontrados sobre Aldebarán" empezaba a agrandarse.

- No me mires así... sí, exageré, y sí, le debes el milagro a Shura de Capricornio.- Me rasqué la cabeza, pensando en los motivos que podría tener el Santo de Capricornio para interceder por mí, pero lo dejé para preguntarle personalmente. - Sin embargo, siento que te hacía falta, Aimeé, sin duda eres una mujer fuerte y eso me hace orgulloso.

De nuevo, sin palabras, ni gestos ni nada, ¿a qué iba todo ésto? ¿Al final del día estaba pasando por un entrenamiento injusto? Eso sí que no podía permitirlo, tantos días de trabajo duro y de emociones al límite para que entendiera el punto de no meterme donde no me llamaban cuando se trataba de cobrarle sus cuentas a un Caballero, no podían terminar en un: "lo siento, se me fue la mano". Comencé a sonrojarme pero de la ira, perdiendo la paciencia y esperando un poco más a que Aldebarán dejara de dar rodeos y hablara claramente, me importaba muy poco si decidía molerme a golpes luego de eso, pero no me aguanté más.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que se te fue la mano y que me olvide de lo que ha pasado?

- No... yo...- Estaba incómodo, más de lo que nunca había visto en mi corto tiempo en el Santuario, y cuando eso pasaba, sus ideas no coordinaban muy bien. Suspiré, exasperada con las pésimas habilidades comunicativas de los habitantes del Santuario, estaba cansada, con sueño y sin paciencia.

- Maestro, el punto es...

- El punto es que lamento mucho haberme portado tan fríamente contigo, Mimé.

Y luego de eso, pues su actitud se relajó, se levantó de la mesa y se fue rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes despeinarme el cabello: justicia, en eso se resumía su actitud de hoy, detestaba cuando abusaba de su poder o autoridad y cuando sus emociones lo nublaban, como buen Taurino, detestaba los desequilibrios, y ciertamente el que hubiera visto el otro lado de la moneda y la actitud pretenciosa de la cobra, me dejaba satisfecha.

Me aclaré la garganta, bufé de cansancio y me senté en la entrada de Tauro a pensar en lo que había sido mi día. Muchas sorpresas, muchas cosas nuevas y alivio, por fin sentía que todo se alineaba, excepto una única cosa: mi castigo estaba por terminar y tendría que volver a Acuario y aguantar al insufrible de Camus y su actitud de "me las sé todas y ustedes son unos malos que no me dan la talla". Pero iba preparada, y pensaba terminar mis asuntos en ese lugar cuanto antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas del Autor:

- Sekava: confundida

- Typerä: Tonta.

Ahí disculpan los posibles y muy probables atropellos a la lengua finesa, pero se hace lo que se puede; y espero que sigan disfrutando de ésta historia.


End file.
